


Silk and Lace

by Llama1412



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Come Eating, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: When Aiden and Lambert split up on the road to tackle separate contracts before meeting again, Lambert takes the opportunity to spoil himself with pretty clothes and slow, drawn out pleasure.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 118





	Silk and Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBird/gifts), [InkAtHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkAtHeart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lambert lounging in his silkies](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/645397) by GreenBird. 



> I don't even know when I started shipping Laiden enough to write it??? But uh, yeah, I'm here.  
> Set ambiguously whenever you want, because nothing at all happened to Aiden in W3.

Lambert couldn’t say for certain when the _feelings_ had started. He usually prized himself on being on entirely non-speaking terms with his feelings, but at some point, _something_ had snuck in. Something for Aiden.

It had started small. A modicum of trust when Aiden had kept his word that first contract they’d worked together, and they had set aside competition to tend to the monster for equal shares of the reward. A measure of amusement when Aiden responded to Lambert’s general – well, Geralt and Eskel called it his ‘asshole-ish-ness’ – by sniping right back at him. A hint of affection when they made camp together and shared a meal in companionable silence over the fire.

A twinge of lust when the Cat Witcher stretched, his bare biceps flexing. What sense did it make to wear armor that left your arms exposed, anyway? Lambert didn’t understand, but he certainly didn’t mind it. Cat Witchers didn’t tend to be as broad and muscular as Wolf Witchers, but the defined shape of Aiden’s upper arms made him want to lick at the curves and shadows.

Lambert bit his lip, drawing on his memory for every glimpse of skin he’s ever seen. He had planned this carefully, so as not to get interrupted. Aiden and he had split up in the previous town for two different contracts, and they were due to meet up in two days in Blackbough. That was the only reason he dared let himself entertain his fantasies like this.

He relaxed back against the inn bed and stroked a hand slowly down his chest. He was wearing soft silk lingerie and lace-trimmed stockings and it made him feel pretty and powerful. His cock wasn’t hard yet, but stroking it through the silk panties made his eyes flutter.

Lambert closed his eyes and pretended that it was his friend, his fellow witcher’s hand that traced the hem of his panties teasingly, never quite touching where Lambert wanted him too. He teased Lambert for as long as he could stand, until Lambert was squirming against the sheets, desperate for friction.

Only then did the Aiden in his mind’s eye cup a had around his cock, rubbing the silken panties against the cockhead with a thumb. Lambert moaned lowly, tilting his head back. With the hand that wasn’t teasing his cock, he danced fingertips across ribs until he could pinch the small nub of his nipple through the silk. 

That wasn’t enough, so he sucked his fingers into his mouth until they were drenched, then dropped back down to his nipple. The spit soaked into the fabric of his bra and Lambert could pretend that Aiden was teasing that nub between careful teeth.

Lambert arched back this a moan, imagining the sounds Aiden might gift him with, the sound of his name in that liting voice made rough with pleasure.

“Lambert?” Aiden’s voice asked, only instead of flirtatious, it sounded gobsmacked.

Lambert’s eyes flew open and he jerked his head around to see that Aiden must have tried to break into his room through the window.

Only the bed was right under the window. So what really happened was that Aiden crouched in the window frame and stared down at Lambert with a shocked look on his face. Lambert rolled to his feet immediately but he couldn’t hide what he was wearing, what condition he was in.

“What are you looking at!?” Lambert demanded, desperately trying to pretend that he hadn’t just been caught jerking off in his panties. He dearly hoped he hadn’t said anything incriminating.

“You,” Aiden breathed, his voice surprisingly rough.

Lambert swallowed hard, even as his dick twitched visibly in his panties. Aiden’s gaze dropped down his body and then swept back up slowly with hungry eyes.

“Don’t stop on my account,” Aiden said, stepping off the window sill and jumping over the bed to crouch in front of Lambert. 

Lambert’s breathing hitched, and his head spun as he tried to process what was happening. Aiden was here. Right here, where Lambert had been _entertaining_ himself. 

Aiden wasn’t supposed to be here.

“Thought you were in Heatherton for the harpy contract.”

Aiden frowned in disappointment when Lambert didn’t immediately resume touching himself. “I was. Finished early, wanted to surprise you.”

“I typically greet surprises with a knife to the face, you know.”

Aiden shrugged, unconcerned. “The day your knife is faster than my dodge is the day I retire.” He licked his lips, still crouching at Lambert’s feet. “If – if you aren’t going to touch, can I?”

Lambert blinked, the words not computing. “Touch...me?”

“Yes, idiot, touch _you_. Please?” Faux innocent eyes gazed up at him. Aiden was at eye-level with his cock and there was no way he missed the way it twitched at that. 

“Fuck, like I’m gonna say no?” Lambert snorted. He couldn’t imagine what had possessed Aiden to possibly be interested in _him_ of all people, but he was hardly going to pass by this chance!

“Good,” the smirk stretched slowly across Aiden’s face as he leaned in until Lambert could feel warm breaths against his cock. Lambert shivered and bit his lip to hold back any noises. Aiden dragged his nose along the length of Lambert’s covered dick and breathed deeply, scenting Lambert’s lust. It made him shiver and clench his fists to keep from reaching for Aiden’s head.

Aiden’s next exhale was a rumbling moan and Lambert screwed his eyes shut to pretend it was because the Cat Witcher truly wanted him.

“Open your eyes,” Aiden nipped at his stomach, right above the lace trim. “Watch me take you apart.”

“Fuck,” Lambert swore, staring down to see Aiden’s lips closing around the head of his cock through the silk. Lambert’s hips moved out of his control, chasing that teasing hint of friction. 

Aiden’t hands came up to grasp his hips tight, perhaps even tight enough to leave a bruise. A human couldn’t, Lambert knew, but another Witcher…

Aiden’s grip kept him still, and callused thumbs rubbed small circles that ducked just under the waistband of his panties. The Cat Witcher kept his eyes locked with Lambert’s as he sucked and licked at Lambert until the silk was wet and sticking to his cock. Then he pulled back just enough so that his lips brushed over Lambert as he spoke.

“You look so pretty like this, all gussied up and at attention.” Aiden murmured, “Do you do this often? Dress up in pretty clothes and make yourself feel good?”

Lambert bit back a moan, clutching his hands together at the small of his back to keep from giving in to the temptation to touch. “Sh-shut up,” he grit out, face flushing. 

“Oh, I’m not teasing you, gorgeous. It’s hot as fuck.” Aiden leaned up to kiss his stomach, biting and sucking marks against the skin. “Do you tease yourself for hours, never quite touching the way you need?” He nuzzled into the wet spot where Lambert’s cock was leaking. “Do you ruin your pretty little panties? Will I be able to smell your past fun on these lovely clothes?”

Lambert choked on his gasp, coughing to clear his throat, which definitely was not a sexy response. He felt humiliation crawl up his neck at the idea of ruining this dreamlike moment by being, well, _him._

But Aiden just opened his mouth against Lambert’s cock again like he couldn’t resist. “I want to feel you come against my mouth,” he said lowly. “I want you to absolutely flood your panties until I can taste you through the silk.”

“Oh,” Lambert’s voice was surprisingly small and breathy and he couldn’t stop the way his hips tried to jerk in Aiden’s grasp. But Aiden’s grip was strong and he held Lambert tightly, keeping him still.

“You’re so close, aren’t you?” Aiden made eye contact with Lambert again and traced his tongue over Lambert’s length. 

Lambert moaned, wide-eyed and trying so hard to hold on, to enjoy this moment for as long as he could in case it was all a dream.

“Mmm,” Aiden sighed in pleasure, breath warm against him. “Come for me, Lambert.” 

Lambert sucked in a noisy breath and his body followed the command without thought, arching and spasming as cum filled his underwear in pulses. Aiden moaned loudly, lips pressed into the silk around the head of Lambert’s cock. 

Only Aiden’s hands on his hips kept him upright when his muscles all turned to liquid from pleasure. He felt like his head was floating for an unknown period of time in which Aiden’s mouth stayed pressed against him.

Then, eventually, that warm pressure pulled away, and Lambert flexed his fingers, sore from clenching each other so tightly to keep from touching. He looked down at the mess he’d made of himself and grimaced.

Aiden was still crouching in front of him, eyes still focused on Lambert’s crotch. "Can - Can I have them?" His voice was surprisingly tentative after the confident way he'd ordered Lambert to come.

“Have–?” Lambert blinked down at him. “You...want my underwear?”

“I,” Aiden licked his lips. “I made you come in them. They smell like you, like the pleasure _I_ gave you.” His voice was rough and gravely and his tongue flicked out to lick at the cum that had beaded up through the silk. 

Lambert gasped, oversensitive and overwhelmed at the implications of Aiden’s words, of Aiden _asking_ for – “Yes,” He moaned, squirming against Aiden’s hands and his tongue and he wondered if his orgasm had been so intense as to make him hallucinate this or if Aiden was truly speaking as if he – as if he wanted _Lambert,_ of all people.

Aiden’s hands shifted from his hips to pull the panties down and warm heat closed around Lambert’s soft cock as an agile tongue licked him clean. This time, Lambert couldn’t stop his hands from reaching for Aiden and tangling in his hair. The Cat Witcher seemed to like that, though, closing his eyes and leaning further into Lambert. 

The touch so soon after orgasm made tears prick at Lambert’s eyes, but why would he ever stop Aiden’s mouth when it was on him? He still wasn’t sure how this could be real, this world where Aiden _wanted_ Lambert, but even if he was dreaming, he wanted to savor ever moment.

Aiden pulled back once Lambert was completely clean, and then he ducked his head down into Lambert’s dirty panties and started licking at the cum there.

“Aiden!” Lambert’s scandalized voice was higher pitched than he would have preferred, but Aiden just laughed against him.

“You taste so good,” he murmured, and he almost sounded intoxicated. “All for me.” He sucked at the silk to swallow more of Lambert’s cum and fuck, who cared if he could get hard again when the mere thought had fiery pleasure coiling in his gut. 

Lambert licked his lips. Did he dare to tell the truth? He’d never been one to cower in fear, so taking a deep breath, Lambert forced himself to say, “it is, you know. All for you.”

His voice was more gruff than the sexy growl he’d been aiming for, but Aiden’s face lit up in a way Lambert had never seen before.

“Yeah?” Aiden breathed, a wide smile stretching his lips. “Did you touch yourself thinking about me?”

“Always,” Lambert answered without thinking and only realized what he said at the renewed shock on Aiden’s face. “Ah, I mean–”

Aiden finally let Lambert’s panties fall down his legs as he lurched to his feet to cup Lambert’s cheeks. “Don’t take it back,” he said, “please.”

Lambert bit his lip, Aiden’s face a hair’s breadth away from him. “Kiss me,” he demanded, nerves rising in his throat, but he didn’t have a chance to panic, because Aiden closed the distance between them.

Considering what they’d just done, the kiss was incredible tentative, soft licks at each others’ mouths. Lambert sucked at Aiden’s lower lip and the Cat Witched moaned against him, stroking his thumbs back and forth over Lambert’s cheeks as if Lambert was something precious. 

“If you’re fucking with me–” Aiden began when there was a breath of space between them again.

“That’s my line.” Lambert huffed, diving back in to trace the bow of Aiden’s lip with his tongue. His hands slid from Aiden’s shoulders to his bare upper arms, and finally touching bare skin had Lambert breathing out in a sigh. When the kiss broke off, Lambert found he didn’t quite have the strength in his neck to hold his head up, so he tilted forward to press their foreheads together and let Aiden take his weight. 

Aiden smiled at him so very softly, brushing their noses together. “I’ve dreamed of this,” he murmured.

Lambert shivered. “Yeah?”

“Never thought I could have you.” Aiden rolled his forehead against Lambert’s in lieu of shaking his head. “We’re witchers. We don’t get happy endings. But traveling with you…” he trailed off, biting his lip.

Lambert’s hand came up thoughtlessly to thumb Aiden’s bottom lip free. “Fuck endings,” he decided. “If I can have you at all, that’s more than I ever thought I’d get.” His thumb stroked up Aiden’s face, tracing his features. “You’re real,” he whispered, not sure if he was stating a fact or trying to convince himself.

Aiden leaned into Lambert’s touch. “I’m real.” 

They stayed like that a moment longer before the mood was utterly ruined by Lambert’s stomach growling loudly.

“Uh.”

Aiden laughed. “Let’s go get some food.” He pulled away and Lambert immediately felt cold everywhere they had bene touching. 

“Yeah,” Lambert swallowed and looked down at himself. Aside from the wet panties around his ankles, he was surprisingly clean. Which just made his face flush, remembering the dedicated way Aiden had chased every trace of his cum. “Uh, I should...clothes.” He said half to himself, stepping out of the underwear and making a beeline for his pack.

He pulled on regular, non-lacy underwear and shoved his legs into his trousers, pulling them up with a hopping wiggle. Lambert half-expected Aiden to laugh again, so when he was met with silence, he turned to find Aiden sitting on the bed, holding Lambert’s soiled panties against his face with his eyes closed in bliss.

“Fuck,” Lambert tripped over his boots, completely distracted by the sight. His cock twitched in his trousers and for fuck’s sake, he’d only _just_ had the best orgasm of his life.

Was this what it would always be like with Aiden?

  
When Lambert drew closer, Aiden opened his eyes and tucked the panties into his pocket before pulling Lambert down into his lap. Lambert bit back a yelp, but settled on Aiden’s knees and looped his arms over Aiden’s shoulders. He desperately hoped that yes, it _would_ always be like this.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> The art above is linked at the top of the fic!


End file.
